


I can do both

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: After confronting Sonic on his place in her life, Sonic reveals he has no interest in leaving his place as a freedom fighter, leaving her to take place as the kingdoms queen on her own.





	I can do both

Hearing Sonics confession was devastating to Sally, but she understood why he choose fighting Robotnik instead of living a comforting life in the palace. She herself didn't want to leave the battle field, having spent her youth fighting against Robotnik, it was all she knew. Because of her fathers crippled state it left him a shell of who he was, leaving her mother to pick up the pieces.  
Thus leaving the Acorn kingdom without a ruler. With Elisa missing it was up to her to step up and become crowned queen. 

 

Watching Sonic walk away was heart breaking, their youth forever entertwined, fighting side by side and always having each others back. The burning blushes and nervous kisses only ever found in young love, now came to a stop. They were adults now and this was the real world, it was only a matter of time before their ambitions and goals got in the way of a newly blossoming romance. It was fun, but is they had to go their separate ways.

 

It hurt, but just like everything else constantly pecking at her emotions she pushed the feelings back. Hoping it would eventually go away, she could do this. They wanted a pristine princess, she wanted to become head of the military.

 

Becoming head of military included freedom fighters in fighting capabilities as well as weapon usage and strategic planning, mornings till noon. After a shower ahe changed into a gown adoring a golden crown onto her head. Hours upon hours of queen training, she never complained and did everything by the book. Studying new techniques in both fields often left her face down on her desk book stacked high. Sleeping soundly with her head on her notebook filled to the brim with written notes on both the tactical and royal. 

 

Sonic and Sally met often because of her military job, giving the instructions on the plans and what place each freedom fighter possessed. Their relationship soly one of business.

 

She became the perfect queen no sooner then a few months and the authoritarian figure the royal Acorn military needed.

She could do both.


End file.
